


Warmth.

by tiicotico



Category: Lupin III, The Woman Called Fujiko Mine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiicotico/pseuds/tiicotico
Summary: "An old lover comes to wreck havoc."
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Mine Fujiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Warmth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bones/gifts).



> My submission for Lupin Big Bang 2020! I hope you enjoy Bones!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on twitter for more art! Im @tiicotico!


End file.
